


Labels

by JustMakeLeftTurns



Series: 221B Ficlets - Queerplatonic Johnlock [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Queerplatonic Relationships, sherlock being awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMakeLeftTurns/pseuds/JustMakeLeftTurns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John doesn't know what he and Sherlock are anymore. Luckily, Sherlock is there to set him straight. 221B fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labels

John looked over at Sherlock. Everyone’s comments about him and his flatmate were starting to get to him. What if they were right? What if he and Sherlock really were boyfriends?

“What is it, John?” Sherlock startled the man out of his thoughts. “You obviously have something to say, so why don’t you just spit it out?”

“What are we?” the doctor blurted. Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

“Human beings, I would hope,” he replied dryly, returning to his violin.

John huffed. “You know what I meant. Are we … dating?”

“Does it matter?” Sherlock played a brief tune. “Labels are for you simple-minded people. So dull.” John went to speak but Sherlock continued on. “What does it matter what we are?”

“What matters is that I’m. Not. Gay,” John stressed. “I’m not attracted to men.”

“And that matters, why, exactly?”

“This … this thing that’s between us … I’m not gay. So why does this feel right?” John collapsed into the chair across from Sherlock.

“Sexual attraction is different from romantic attraction, for one thing,” Sherlock said. “For another thing, sexual orientation is fluid; you’re not ‘stuck’ as gay or straight or whatever forever. That would be boring.”

“I’m not in love with you,” John replied. “But I definitely feel close to you.”

“Good. Because without you, life would be boring.”


End file.
